Dokidoki watashi no saisho no ai wa mafiafamiria no bosudesu ?
by Kuroda Miyako
Summary: Titel in english: doki doki my first love is the boss of mafia famiglia ? What if Tsuna had a childhoodfriend that is a girl but had to move away from Namimori ? What if nana isn't the airhead like the others think she is ? Whose that person that reborn is talking about ? "HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE my childhood friend is what...?" ah our Tuna fish just fainted. T for the curssing
1. The begining

**Alice: so this story will tell you how my OC Akemi got together with Tsuna, and in this will be...**

**1. The original pairings: GokuXHaru _(5986)_, LamboXI-pin, MukuroXChrome _(6996)_**

**2. OC pairings: RebornXSaki, HabariXAnna, RyoheiXRose, TakeshiXReiko and some other OC's who will just make a short appearance.**

**Tsuna: _*blushing madly*_**

**Gokudera: _*blushing*_**

**Takeshi: _*blushing*_**

**Ryohei: _*blushing*_**

**Chrome and I-pin: _*blushing*_**

**Mia: oh? what's this? the blushing club? _*dodges a stick of dynamite*_ woah! **

**Alice: *smirk* you all saw them, right?**

**The blushing club: *nods and blushes more***

**Alice: *smirk* what nice reactions did I get how nice... pffff... pfpfpffpf... hahahhahahahaahahah! *insert maniacal laugh please~***

**The blushing club: you're mean, you know...**

**Mia: that she is...**

**Alice: I'm the author, don't forget I have the power to make for one of you a 'Romeo and Juliet' ending. Got it?**

**Tbc _(the blushing club)_: what is your wish oh great Alice-sama**

**Mia: _cough_wipped_cough_**

**Alice: *still smirking* much better... oh, I know we play the kings game, I-pin get the straws, oh! and the guest star here in this part will be Shinichi Kudo from Detective Conan_ (Mia: who? Alice: shut up! *throws frying pan*)_ the great high school detective, of course in his normal 17-teenage body _*blush* (and I don't own Shinichi and DC)_**

**I-pin: here are the straws Alice-san**

**Alice: ok, the numbers goes til 16 and everything is ready...go !**

**Tsuna and Akemi: ...**

**Mukuro and Chrome: ...**

**Reborn and Saki: ...**

**Gokudera and Haru: ...**

**Takeshi and Reiko: ...**

**Hibari and Anna: ...**

**Ryohei and Rose: ...**

**Lambo and I-pin: ...**

**Alice: _*pout* _...**

**Mia: ...weird, so much silence...**

**Shinichi: I'm the king... ok, 2 and 4 have to hug **_***Haru and Akemi hugs each other***_

**Alice: next round, go!**

**Tsuna and Akemi: ...**

**Mukuro and Chrome: ...**

**Reborn and Saki: ...**

**Gokudera and Haru: ...**

**Takeshi and Reiko: ...**

**Hibari and Anna: ...**

**Ryohei and Rose: ...**

**Lambo and I-pin: ...**

**Shinichi: ...**

**Mia: I'm starting to creep out...**

**Alice: I will ignore that... I'm the king , 3 sit on my lap**

**Lambo _(child form)_ sits on my lap**

**Alice: Kawaii!**

**Mia: that looks so wrong _*gets hit on the head*_ hey! **

**Alice: serves you right!, ehem... where was I? oh right! while we continue the game Tsubasa will do the disclaimer.**

**Mia: and who the hell is Tsubasa? _*gets knocked out*_**

**Tsubasa: uhmm... A-Alice-sama does not own KHR or any character with the exception of her OC's**

**Mia: ughhh... h-help...**

**_Warnings: OOCness_**

**__****Beta-ed by: Mia Heartnet**

* * *

**_14 years ago. _**

**_Namimori. _**

**_Household Sawada_**

It was a rainy day, but that didn't let the Kobayashi's hold back to visit their friends since high school, the Sawada's, Nana, Tsuna's mother, was a friend of Valentina, the mother of Akemi, Nana once helped Valentina to confess to her love _(now husband)_ Ryuu. Now both girls where happily married and have wonderful children. The child of Valentina, Akemi, was born on the 14 of February and Nana's child, Tsunayoshi _(Tsuna for short)_ was just born last week on October the 14. Today was the day where Valentina wanted to talk about Tsuna's and Akemi's future, Nana wondered what it was about, but she had an idea and little did she know that she was right.

"So, what do you want to talk about with me Valentina?" asked Nana, Valentina just smirked before telling the two males to leave the room and to go to the kitchen and bring some snacks, drinks and milk for them. Both men obeyed Valentina because... let's just say it has a lot to do with blackmailing, tricks, threats and an angry Valentina during College...

"Nana-chan, I wanted to ask... what would you think if my daughter and your son get married in the future" asked Valentina, hoping that Nana would say yes to this request, just to be earn a high squeal in return.

_' Well I think that clearly is a yes'_ though Valentina smiling...

"So I think that is a yes" said Valentina to Nana

"Yes! just think about it! my little Tsu-kun will be man and your little Akemi in a beautiful white gown walking down the aisle"

"Yeah, and maybe on that same year they will have children... and do you know what grandchildren means Na-chan?" asked Valentina while smirking and Nana smiled while nodding her head.

"SUPER KAWAII GRANDCHILDREN!" they shouted at the same time and giggled, after that, their husbands came with the things from the kitchen and heard the _'grandchildren'_ part and asked their wives about it, but they just smirked **_(Alice: yes, Nana can smirk in my story Mia: s-scary...)_** so both men just shrugged it off. Later as both men played with their respective children the two women talked more about this secret arranged marriage and after that Valentina and her husband went home.

* * *

_**6 years later. **_

_**Namimori-Park. **_

_**Summer. **_

_**Akemi (6) Tsuna (5)**_

"Ne~ Tsu-chan~ can we promise each other something?" asked a girl with white hair tied in twin pigtails and ruby-red eyes, _(she wore a white dress shirt and black shorts with black Converse's and a Rosario around her neck)_ to a boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes _(he wore a orange t-shirt and green shorts and white sneakers)_ who looked up to her questioningly.

"What is it Mi-chii?" Tsuna asked Akemi.

"Tsu-kun, do you like me?" Akemi fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah, why? we are best friends" he titled his head to the side confused.

"I mean do you like me... m-mo m-more than a friend? " asked Akemi blushing madly and avoiding looking at him.

"Yeah" he simply said.

"Are you not lying?" she asked carefully.

"No, I'm honest to you Mi-chii" he reassured with a small smile.

"Then... can we make a promise?" she asked.

"Ok, what promise?" asked Tsuna curiously in his tiny cute voice.

"When we grow up, let's get married" said Akemi holding her pinky finger out for Tsuna.

"..." Tsuna's head was down and his bangs were covering his face so Akemi didn't saw that he is blushing.

"Tsu-chan...?" Akemi asked with a shaky voice and teary eyes.

"I will marry you when we grow up, I can't promise that I will be a strong man, but I will try, for you..." said Tsuna looking at Akemi while blushing crazily **_(Alice: ah... young love~ I was always a fan of that, its so kawaii~ Mia: this just screams MOE~ reborn: go back to the story Dame-Alice, Ba-Kao Alice: haii~ Mia: mou~ no need to call me that Reborn *whack* ara..._**) and holding his pinky out too.

"I don't care if you are strong or not, as long you are with me" Akemi told him with a cute blush covering her cheeks.

"Ok... 1... 2... 3... promise!" they said at once while crossing their pinkies and smiling with closed eyes, so both of them didn't saw the smirks on their mothers faces while they whispered to each other.

"Everything is going like we planed, _nee~_"

* * *

**Alice: so we ended the kings game 2 minutes ago because of two boys who had to put on a fight *glaring at the two boys***

**Mia: A-chan is angry, very angry _*shaking in fear*_ and my head still hurts from all the abuse I'm getting, and I don't even get payed!**

**Reborn: shut up Ba-Kao _*whack*_**

**Mia: ugh... help me... to much abuse...**

**Alice: uhmm... girls do the rest please...**

**Girls: *smiling* R&R and no Flames bye~ bye~**

**Alice: Bye~**

**Reborn Ciao ciao~**

**Mia: H-help... _*whack*_**


	2. Target 1 Dare ga kasa de sono on'nanoko

**Alice: ****_*gloomy and irritated*_**** so here I am...**

**Mia and girls: ****_*worried*_**** what's wrong?**

**Alice: ...**

**Boy's ****_(except Mukuro, Hibari, Tsuna, Takashi, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo and Fuuta)_****:****_*smirking*_**** heh... cat got your tongue?**

**Alice: ****_*vein pops on forehead*_**

**Boys: so the all mighty demoic princess Alice Yagami can for once be still and don't act mean so that we are free from the devil who is a baka, ugly old hag?**

**Mia: ****_*glancing worriedly at Alice*_**** uhhh... this can't end good...**

**Alice: ****_'so... so they still think of me like that heh? well then...*smirk* let the fun and show begin!'_****_*starts shaking and hiccuping while letting her bangs cover her eyes*_**

**_Mia: _****uh-huh here it comes****_ *prepares herself mentally*_**

**Girls and the other boys: _*worriedly go to Alice*_ whats wrong Alice?**

**Alice: ****_*looks up while tears streaming down my face* *sniff*_****... the...****_*sob*._****.. boys...****_*sob*_****... are...****_*sob sob*_****... mean...****_*sob*_****... to... me...****_*sob*_****...**

**Mia: here it comes! ****_*covers her ears* _**

**Girls and other boys: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?**

**Boys ****_(mean ones)_****: oh don't pretend! we know your acting! ****_*glaring accusingly*_**

**Alice: ****_*sob sob sob*_**

**Girls: ****_*glaring at mean boys*_**** SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER!? SHE IS STILL YOUNGER THAN US!**

**Boys ****_(mean ones): _****huh?! but-!**

**Hibari: herbivore**

**Mukuro: ****_*smirking* _****_kufufufufu~_**

**Tsuna, Takeshi, Takashi and Fuuta: that was not nice from you guys**

**Girls: yeah, poor little Alice**

**Alice: ****_*hides behind Mia shaking and smirking*_**

**Mia:****_ 's-she is evil...' *shivers*_**

**Boys ****_(mean ones)_****: but look ****_*points at Alice and Mia*_**** even Mia knows she is evil!**

**Girls: ****_*look Mia*_**

**Mia: I-I'm innocent I swear...**

**Girls: ****_*look Alice*_**

**Alice: ****_*puppy dog eyes*_**

**Boys ****_(mean ones_****): that evil witch...**

**Mia: ****_*sweat drops*_**

**Girls: _*glaring at the boys*_ ok, that's it! you guys are gonna clean this apartment so that there is not a single spot in here! you will go grocerie shopping and will wash the laundry! and don't forget the disclaimer!**

**Boys ****_(mean ones)_****: Alice-sama doesn't own KHR or any character of it but she does own her OC's**

**Mia: ...and that's why you never mess with A-chan... ever...**

**Warning: AU-ish and Nana's OOC-ness**

**Beta-ed by: Mia Heartnet**

* * *

_**Tsuna's PoV**_

**_~ Inside of Tsuna's dream ~_**

"T... ch... Tsu... Tsu-ch... Tsu...chan..." Tsu-chan... that name is what my mom calls me, but is there someone else who calls me that... but wait a second, where am I? I looked around just to find me in the Namimori park, "Tsu-chan~" the voice of a girl giggled happily, who is she and why is she calling me? her voice sounded so... innocent and soft and... familiar... maybe it belongs to a little girl, but it's like I heard her voice a million times and more before and I... liked it somehow, it was as if I could heard it again and again like lullaby... "Tsu-chan kochi, kochi! _(over here, over here)_" I heard her yelling to me so I ran towards the sound of her voice and hen I reached her, I saw her back facing me, it really was a little girl like I thought, her hair was tied in a high pony-tail and it was a pure white color... like the snow "so you came after me, that means you didn't forget me completely, that makes me happy Tsu-chan" the little girl then giggled happily "I hope you remember our promise" she was about to turn to me when suddenly...

**_~ End of Tsuna's dream ~_**

"Huh? weird dream..." I said as I sat up on my bed, I looked to my right side and saw that reborn was still sleeping... WAIT A MINUTE!? if he is still sleeping then what time is it? I looked at my alarm clock as it read 06:10 ok that even weirder, since when do I get up so early? ...hmm,oh well, better get showered and dressed.

* * *

_**°After a while°**_

After I took a shower and was dressed in the Namimori Middle School uniform_ (A/N: they are still in their 1 year the all the other arcs already happened and I would like to say it again, Kyoko is a normal girl **WHO IS NOT RYOHEI'S LITTLE SISTER** and is **NOT AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER**)_, I walked downstairs only to see that Reborn and the others were already eating breakfast, really... how in Gods name can they be ready so fast? then Reborn looked at me smirking and said while I took my place and began to eat.

"There will be someone from the mafia coming today to see you" as I heard that sentence I swear I almost choked on my food.

"What do you mean there will be some one coming to see me? why would some one come to see me? I didn't do anything" I said after I drank some water because of the choking, Reborn looked at me and smirked, a smirk that never says anything good. Then mom came out of the kitchen and said while handing another plate of omelets to Lambo and I-pin.

"Tsu-kun, I got a call from a friend of mine, a friend who I haven't talk to in a long time, her name is Valentina and she is currently living in Italy, but said that she would move back to Namimori with her family and that means you get to see Mi-chan again! isn't that great, Tsu-kun?" Mi-chan? that name seems familiar, but from where?

"Mi-chan? who's that?"

"Mou Tsu-kun, you don't remember your childhood, best and first friend? even though you were so close when you where little? even inseparable! now that I remember you two where so cute together, sometimes when she stayed over the night you two even bathed together _(at that part I choked on water)_ when you two were still little, that was so cute" she squealed

"Maybe when you say what her full name is, I will remember her" I suggested.

"Her name is A-" mom was about to say her name when I shirked up with a loud 'hie' I just looked at the clock and I realized that I was late for school, so I stood up, grabbed my bag and ran to school because if I was late then there will be no doubt that Hibari-san would bite me to death which was definitely not good.

* * *

_**Normal PoV**_

As Tsuna left his home, Reborn turned to Nana.

"Mamman, who is Mi-chan?" at this everyone _(ok, not everyone cause Lambo was still eating)_ looked at him since they too were curios of this person, someone from Italy was going to come here for Tsuna and then suddenly a friend from Nana calls that they are coming to Namimori too? this wasn't just pure coincidence.

"Her name, as I was about to say before Tsu-kun interrupted me and ran out of the house, is Akemi Ariana Kobayshi" at this Reborn titled his fedora down and smirked, Bianchi looked surprised, Fuuta and I-pin eyes widened from shock.

'T_suna was the best friend of the boss of the third more powerful mafia famiglia in Italy, the Foresta famiglia... interesting...'_ Bianchi thought.

While Nana was oblivious to this, she got up and climbed upstairs to get some albums with pictures of Akemi and Tsuna when they where little, what the others didn't saw was the smirk that was starting to form on her lips as she though _'this is going to be interesting from now'_

* * *

_**Tsuna's PoV**_

I ran faster towards the school to get there in time, when I was almost there I saw Hibari-san with his tonfas in his hands and someone in front of him, that someone was girl from what I could see, and instead of wearing Namimori-chuu's uniform, she was wearing a dark violet T-shirt with a black pair of jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Her white hair was arranged in two high pigtails which where hold by crimson ribbons... wait a second... white hair like the girl in my dream, she had white hair... no this is just coincidence and... is that an umbrella in her hand? weird, the weather its nice and it doesn't look like its going to rain anytime soon, as I looked more at the girl, I noticed that she was wearing something around her neck, maybe a necklace then, I felt someone touched my shoulder, so I turned around to look that it was Enma.

"Tsuna-kun, do you know what is going on? " Enma asked me.

"No, I'm wondering too who that is, it looks like the person is putting up a fight with Hibari-san" I said and we both shivered by just thinking to fight with Hibari-san, then we heard a loud crash so we looked back to Hibari-san and the girl, it looked like Hibari-san was about to hit her but she stopped the attack with her umbrella, I had to say wow, normally an umbrella would break from that impact but the girl didn't even flinched when he attacked her.

"Wao _**(Alice: I had to hold back my inner fan-girl but his 'wao' is just amazing! Akemi: back to the story please)**_, you're not bad, fight with me" said Hibari-san attacking her again and she blocked his attack without much effort.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU! ALL I WANT IS TO GET MY FREAKING UNIFORM SO I CAN GO TO MY GOD DAMN CLASS! so please let me pass Kyo-chan, is that how you treat a girl who saved you not only once but twice? and don't say you don't remember me" the girl said and I can tell from her voice even if its soft that she is smirking, but what she said surprised me, Hibari-san was saved twice by this girl and... did she just call him Kyo-chan!? he lowered his tonfas as he smirked then nodded.

"Good, wait here for me to give you your uniform" then he walked away and the girl turned to us with a sly grin on her face but when I saw her I felt the heat rising, I was sure that I was blushing like crazy, but I couldn't help myself, she is really beautiful, she has a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes and porcelain white skin and now that she stands in front of me, I see that she is a few inches shorter than me, she is really cute... what the hell I'm thinking? I just met her...

"Hey you two! sorry about what just happened, I hope you two are ok" she said as she stared in our eyes.

"H-hai we're fine thanks by the way, are you a new student?" I asked her feeling a little shy.

"Hai~ today is my first day but Mamman forgot to get my uniform so I have to get it now" she said a little childish, yep she is definitely cute.

***Diiiiiiiiing Dooooooooooon***

Ah! gotta hurry before classes stars, I don't want to get bitten to dead by Hibari-san! I quickly grabbed Enma's hand and began to run to the class not forgetting to tell her where Hibari-san is, AHHHHHH! I really hope we're not late, today we have Nezu-sensei first.

* * *

_**Normal PoV**_

The girl meanwhile smirked lightly then for a moment before she tensed as if she felt someone was watching her.

_'Must be my Imagination...'_ she thought.

After that, she began to walk in the direction Tsuna said where she could find bir-_*ahem*_ I mean, Hibari-san _**(Alice: get that damn tonfa away from my head. Mia: ahhh! A-chan! *puts tonfa away*)**_, so she got in her uniform and her schedule, and made her way to class 2-A.

* * *

_**~5 minutes time skip~**_

The girl was now standing in front of her class and waited patiently until the teacher called her in.

**_In side the classroom_**

Tsuna was staring out of the window wondering if the girl from earlier was the one he meet a while ago, Gokudera was glaring at the teacher (Mia: like always... Gokudera: shut up!), Yamamoto was already sleeping, Chrome who was talking with Hana (A/N: in my story they are friends), Enma was halfheartedly listening to the teacher while he to wondered who the girl he meet this morning was and Shitt P. was floating... (?) ok, moving on the teacher Nezu-_*bitch*_-sensei was saying that there would be a new student from now who came from Italy, this caught the attention from the two Decimos, Gokudera, Yamamoto _(who woke up because the students were noisy with all the questioning)_, Chrome and Shitt P.

"You may come in now" said the bit-I mean, Nezu-sensei, then the door was opened and a girl with snow white hair walked in, the girl had her knee-length hair arranged in two pigtails and her blood red eyes were dancing in amusement, she wore her uniform a little bit different like the rest, instead of wearing a bow she was wearing a tie and she wasn't wearing a white dress shirt but a black one instead, on her face was a smirk... wait what? why the heck would the new girl smirk... well lets find out.

"Hello, my name is..."

**TBC**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Alice: hallelujah, I'm done! it took quite a bit, but aside ****_*smirk*_**** I have a little surprise for you in the next chapter my dear readers. Reborn can you do the rest please?**

**Reborn: ****_*smirking evilly*_**** R&R or else... ****_*aims Leon gun at readers*_**

**Mia: at this rate we'll end up without followers...**

**Alice: REBORN!... anyways Jaa ne!**

**Mia: Bye bi~**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao~**


	3. Target 2 osananajimi wa, Mafia no bossde

**Alice: *smiling like a madwoman* kekekekekekekekeke...**

**Mia: w-what the heck?!**

**Everybody else: _*backs sightly away from Alice, even Hibari & Mukuro & Reborn*_ _'s-scary'_**

**Alice: huh? why did you back away?... oh well, who cares~ _*happy*_**

**_Mia: 'someone is on a good mood huh...'_**

**Akira _(one of my male OC): *glup*_ A-Alice-s-sama, why are you so happy today?**

**Alice: *smirking* well my dear Akira. Last time I said for my dear readers that I have a surpraise for them, didn't I ?**

**Akira: _*nods head*_**

**Mia: _'what is she planning? and why a I talking to myself? ugh, I really need to see a doctor...'_**

**Others: _*back again away from Alice*_**

**Alice: _*still smirking*_ so of course I'm happy cause today it's time for the surprises... kekekeke...**

**Rose: _*nervously steps forward*_ Alice-sama there is chocolate cake in the kitchen...**

**Mia: NOOOOOO!**

_***Alice runs in the kitchen while shouting 'CHOCOLATE CAKE~ !'***_

**Everybody: _*sweat drops*_**

**Gokudera: didn't think that would work**

**Akemi: _*smirks*_ of course it would Alice-chan loves chocolate cake, she even once said that she would kill everybody who dares to eat from her food, especially when it comes to chocolate cake... sometime she is scary when it comes to food or sweets _*shivers*_**

**Mia: have you forgotten what happens to her when she eats too much sugar?!**

**Akemi: _*eyes widen*_... oh-uh...**

**Everybody: what is it?**

**Akemi: _*glup*_ I forgot to say she shouldn't eat the whole cake alone... cause she gets hyper from to much sugar...**

**Everybody: _*glup*_ is... that... bad?**

**Mia: OF COURSE ITS BAD!**

**Akemi: _*starts slowly to smile*_ demo... I think we girls can handle this better than you boys.**

**Boys: wh-**

**Alice: _*comes runing from the kitchen* _KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~~!_ *glomps Mia*_ Howareyou?Whatareyoudoing?Whydideverybodybackawayf rommebefore? dotheyhateme _*starts crying*_ WHHHAAAAAAAAAAA! whydothey?didAlicesomethingwrong?ohwellnerverminde _*smiles*_ doyouwantsomechococakeit'srealydelicious!a nddidyouknowthatchocolatecakeisthatdelicious?**

**Mia: a-air... I n-need a-ai-r...**

**Everybody: _*sweat drops*_**

**Alice: _*still hyper and hugging Mia*_ nee nee, can Alice have some more cake?**

**Boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _(Mia: a-air... please...)_**

**Alice: *shaking* no...? why..? nee did Alice do something wrong...?**

**Boys (_except Tsuna, Takeshi, Takashi, Fuuta, Reborn, Ryohei and Lambo_): _*angry*_ YEAH! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SPOILED 5 YEAR OLD AND YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU SHOULD! LIKE NOW! WE GET IT THAT YOU'RE All HYPER BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE THAT!... O-Oi w-why are you shaking ?**

**Mia _(now recovered)_: _*backs away*_**

**Alice: _*shaking and crying*_ nee... Alice didn't know that you hate her that mu...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**

**Girls: _*glare accusingly at boys*_ now see what you did? that's why Akemi/I said that we knew what do with this kind of situation... _*trying to calm Alice down*_**

**Akemi: _*still glaring at the boys*_ Reborn do the disclaimer... NOW!**

**Reborn: Alice doesn't own KHR or any character from it, but she does own her OC'S**

**Warnings: AU and OOCness**

**Beta-ed by: Mia Heartnet**

_**A/N: I Forgot to say the curse is broken so Reborn ant her others are Adults.**_

* * *

_***Last Time* **_

_**~5 minutes time skip~**_

The girl was now standing in front of her class and waited patiently until the teacher called her in.

In side the classroom

Tsuna was staring out of the window wondering if the girl from earlier was the one he meet a while ago, Gokudera was glaring at the teacher **_(Mia: like always... Gokudera: shut up!)_**, Yamamoto was already sleeping, Chrome who was talking with Hana _(A/N: in my story they are friends)_, Enma was halfheartedly listening to the teacher while he to wondered who the girl he meet this morning was and Shitt P. was floating... _(?)_ ok, moving on the teacher Nezu-_*bitch*_-sensei was saying that there would be a new student from now who came from Italy, this caught the attention from the two Decimos, Gokudera, Yamamoto _(who woke up because the students were noisy with all the questioning)_, Chrome and Shitt P.

"You may come in now" said the bit-I mean, Nezu-sensei, then the door was opened and a girl with snow white hair walked in, the girl had her knee-length hair arranged in two pigtails and her blood red eyes were dancing in amusement, she wore her uniform a little bit different like the rest, instead of wearing a bow she was wearing a tie and she wasn't wearing a white dress shirt but a black one instead, on her face was a smirk... wait what? why the heck would the new girl smirk... well lets find out.

"Hello, my name is..."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Kobayashi Akemi _*smiles*_ it's a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me" said Akemi so brightly that it could rival Yamamoto's 100-watt-smile. The boys who looked at her smile blushed like mad (_including Gokudera,Yamamoto,Enma and Tsuna_) and all girls looked at her with envy (_excluding Chrome,Hana ans Shitt.P_). Akemi analyzed the class because she was looking for something... or someone... and finally she saw Tsuna looking at her.

_'Mi-tsu-ke-ta Tsu-chan~*smirk*' _through Akemi while smirking.

"So does anyone have a question to Kobayashi-san" said Nezu_*cough*bitch*cough*_-sense to his class and in a new world record from 00.01 millisecond, almost every hand in the classroom shot up, Akemi just sighed and Nezu-sensei **_(Alice: wait a minute! Everybody:*blinks* what is it? Alice: doesn't Nezu mean mice? Akemi: I'm not sure but I think it does... why? Alice: *smirk* Mia: what are you planning A-chan?)_** I mean dirty-little-lying-good-for-nothing-mice-sensei coughed to get the class' attention but from what it looks it doesn't seems like it helped...

Now lets take a little look what the class is asking!

"Where do you come from?"

"Are you single?"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

"Please go out with me!"

"Are your eyes and hair color natural?"

"Italy, Portofino but I was born in Namimori, Yes I'm single. No, I won't date you, and yes, my eyes and hair color are natural, anything else to ask?" said Akemi while smiling, the students we're about to ask more but the mice-sensei said where Akemi would sit, which was in front of Tsuna. And so, the class started.

* * *

_**~ Time skip end of school~ **_

_**On the way to Tsuna's home**_

Tsuna,Gokudera and Yamamoto we're walking with Tsuna to his home because today they want to study together (_Yamamoto and Tsuna_) and help each other (_Gokudera_) for a test they would have tomorrow, while they we're walking, Gokudera and Yamamoto were having an one-sided argument, meanwhile, Tsuna was in deep through about the new girl.

_'I wonder who she really is? somehow she seems familiar... but from where?... she doesn't look like she is part of the mafia, but I shouldn't judge her like that...' _since Tsuna was so deep in through he didn't noticed that he was already home and that he was about to walk straight into his door.

"Itai!" he cried, falling to the floor in his butt, he then stood up and stretched his hand to open his door, but he heard a voice inside that said that he was back and he quickly walked to his room, he opened the door only to freeze from the shock he was feeling, there in the middle of his room was Kobayashi, watching TV and drinking tea while eating some pocky.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!? K-Ko-Kobayashi-san what are you doing in m-my r-room ?" stuttered Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto remaining silent. Reborn who seemed to be ignored, enjoyed the expression Tsuna made.

Akemi slowly looked at the three boys while leaning her head on her hand and smirking.

_"Nee~ Tsu-chan, is that how you treat you childhood friend who you haven't saw since you were six?"_

"So that means that your my childhood friend Mi-chan?" asked Tsuna and Akemi nodded her head while quickly glancing outside to see the two people she wanted to see were looking at them through binoculars.

"But never mind, I will give you a proper introduction of me..." said Akemi as she slowly stood up while the three boys looked at her curiously...

_'Didn't she say who she was this morning in class'_ the three boys through, while Reborn smirked evilly... like always since he was the demon spartan evil- I mean nice, best and the world greatest to-tutor **_(Alice: *glup* Reborn please get you gun away from my head *hears that Reborn clicks off the safety of his gun* please Reborn-sama get that gun away from my head... SOMEBODY HELP~ Mia: a-ano... R-Reborn-sama? p-please spare A-chan *points gun at her* please spare me!)_**

"My name is Kobayashi Akemi Arianna, Decima of the _Foresta famiglia_, childhood friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi who is the Decimo of the _Vongola Famiglia_ and his official fiancee, please take care of me, _nee~_" said Akemi while smiling, Gokudera who was until now quiet broke, finally down and glared daggers at Akemi.

"Hieeeeeee my childhood friend is what...!?" ah... our dear Tuna fish fainted from shock. **_(Alice: *smirking* poor tuna-fish, right Kao-chan? Mia: hai A-chan, but he is too cute~_****_)_**

"Stupid woman! I don't know who this _Foresta Famiglia_ is since I never heard of it! who are you to say that your going to be the wife of Juudaime HUH!?" Gokudera spat at her and was about to get his dynamites when suddenly a cloaked figure took Gokudera hands in between his, holding him back while a dagger was 2 cm away from his throat.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelped as he was about to attack the cloaked figure, but other person with a cloak stopped him with a katana.

_"Io non lo farei per il giovane padrona, se voi o avete intenzione di morire in giovane età e non mi importa se sei un tutore per la Vongola Decimo fossi. Chiunque fa male giovani Mistrees sta per morire **[1]**"_ said the first person as it tightened his hold on Gokudera.

_"E se avete il coraggio di ferire il nostro giovane Padrona e la mia sorellina. Allora vi porto all'inferno. Dopo che ho ucciso e il tuo amico, qualcuno che cerca di danneggiare i giovani Mistrees è il nostro nemico. Capire **[2]**"_ said the other person, Gokudera and Yamamoto carefully observed them, they were a little bit too short to be boys and noe that they think about it, their voices were too feminine...

_'So... that means the one who blocked/reacted so fast and easy holds/fights me...IS A GIRL' _though Yamamoto and Gokudera the same time.

_"E 'abbastanza cielo notturno sorelle, ho sentito da reborn che Gokudera è sempre così e Yamamoto solo cercato di aiutarlo ... quindi non c'è bisogno di ucciderli, capire **[3]**"_ said Akemi in Italian for them, while the other two released the boys and walked to Akemi.

_"Sì, giovane Mistress. Vi aspettiamo a casa per voi **[4]**"_ said the two cloaked figures at the same time.

_"Grazie, allora ci vediamo a casa **[5]**"_ said Akemi and with that the two cloaked figures disappeared in a bright white and golden light, Tsuna who woke up looked around him and wondered why was his room such a mess.

"Let me explain" said Akemi with serious face.

* * *

_**~Time skip next day at school~**_

**_In Tsuna's class_**

"It seems that to day there will be two more students in our class, you two may come in" said mice-sensei, the door opened and revealed two girls with blonde and brown hair respectively, the two girls walked in front of the class to introduced themselves.

"Yo, my name is Heartnet Mia **_(Mia: ohmygodohmygod! I'M FAMOUS MOM~ Akemi: uhmm... ignore her...)_**, nice to meet you" said the girl with platinum curly blonde hair and has crystal-blue eyes with a grin on her face and like Akemi, instead of wearing a bow **_(Alice: like she should Mia: mou~ A-chan~_****_)_** she wore a tie which was light blue but instead of wearing a black dress shirt like Akemi's, she wore a dark blue one.

"Hi, my name is Yagami Alice, nice to meet 'ya, and before you say anything me and Kao-chan are cousins from our mothers side" said the girl with brown hair, she had her brunette hair two low pigtails and had dark chocolate-brown eyes, she is shorter than Mia by a few inches and like Mia & Akemi instead of wearing a bow she wore a tie that black and instead of a white or black or blue dress shirt she wore a deep violet one and instead of white or black socks she wore violet and black striped on _**(Mia: see? I'm not the only one braking the dressing code Alice: shut up...)**_

* * *

**~ In a nearby tree~**

_'hmm...this is going to be an interesting school year' _though Reborn while watching them from the tree.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**[1] I wouldn't do that to the young mistress, If I were you or you are going to die at a young age and I don't care if you're a guardian to the Vongola Decimo. Anybody who hurts young Mistress is going to die.**

**[2] And if you dare to hurt our young Mistress and my little sister. Then I bring you to hell. After I Killed you and your friend, anybody who tries to hurt young Mistress is our enemy. Understand.**

**[3] It's enough night sky sisters, I heard from reborn that Gokudera is always like that and Yamamoto just tried to help him...so you don't need to kill them. Understand**

**[4] Yes, young Mistress. We will be waiting at home for you.**

**[5] Thank you, then see you at home**

**Alice: this is short, but oh well and as you saw in the story, I'm not sugar high anymore and _*smirk*_ I punished the boys for shouting at me.**

**Mia: _*coughbeatthemupcough*_**

**Akemi: _*sweat drop*_ I never saw Alice that angry... _*looks at the pile of bodies*_ poor guys I shall pray for you to get better...**

**Mia: I don't think they will _*sweat drops*_**

**Reborn: _*smirks*_ I have to praise you, your aim with my gun is really good.**

**Alice: _*smiles dangerously* _why, thank you**

**Mia: great, at this rate I'm going to die earlier than I thought _*sobs*_**

**Akemi: _*sweatdrop*_ anyway R&R anyone who rewives gets a chocolate cookie**

**Alice: _*smile*_ Ciao Ciao~**

**Mia: Bye bi~**

**Reborn: Ciao**


	4. Target 4 Arisu to Mia

**Miyako _(a.k.a_ _Alice)_: _*blinks*_ eh...? _*blinks again*_**

**Akemi: _*curios*_ what is it, Miya?**

**Miyako: well... It looks like one of my OTP is canon...**

**Tsubasa: _*confused* _and what does that mean Miya-chan?**

**Miyako: _*goes all Teacher mode and gets glasses*_ first Asa-chan do you know OTP means? (_Tsubasa:*shakes __head*)_ ...well, it stands for One True Pairing, used by fandoms _(such as fanfictions, fanarts, fanvids, etc.)_ to describe two characters that are meant to be together and Canon is another word for official. Used quite often in fan fiction to differentiate between the official story line in which the fan fiction is based on ****_(got this from Urban which I don't own, so if it's not right blame Urban)_ In this situation it look's like RikuoXTsurara from Nurarihyon no Mago is canon... _*gets sake out*_**

**Akemi: W-what the hell!? where did you get that sake?!**

**Miyako: _*sweat drops*_ TYL normal Hibari then he is TYL Hibari who was drinking sake and he gave me some..._*gives everyone a glass of sake*_... he said congratulations for me _(when I'm in the story)_...**

**Haru: _*nervous*_ Ha-Hahi M-Miyako-san do y-you think this is a g-good idea?**

**Miyako: _*smiles*_ don't worry I gave the kids orange juice... and it's just this one time... Kampai~!**

**Everybody: _*cheers*_ Kampai~!**

_**~5 Minutes later~**_

**Rose: _*raises hand but is swaying a bit and is blushing*_**

**Miyako: Yes, Rose _*ignoring her swaying*_**

**Rose: _*still swaying and blushing*_ where~ _*hic* _dii_ *hic* _iid~ yo-uu get _*hic* _the glaaaa~sess~?**

**Akemi: _'is... she drunk...?'_**

**Miyako: _*laughs nervously*_ hehehee... well you see I borrowed it from my mom with out her knowing it... hehehe...**

**Boy's: _*staring*_ yo-uu~ knowww that meeeaaans that you~ steal it from your mom~...aaaand you_ *hic* _shouldn't do tha_ *hic* _aat. Steeea_ *hic* _aling is bad and yo_*hic* _ung girls shouldn't _*hic* _do that an-**

**Tsubasa: _*sweatdrop*'the boys save Tsuna-san, Hibari-san and Reborn are totally drunk... oh well, who cares~' *happy and take a sip of sake* (note: even through she looks like 10 she in really above 100~)_**

**Miyako: _*smirk*_ says who are in the MAFIA!? (_boy's: touché~ *hic*)_..._*shurgs*_ anyway who cares but what's more important is that I want to thank Zenchen-san, Tsuna143-san, InvisibleGoldStar-san, Sakura-san and Guest-san for reviewing the story and thank you for those who follow and favorite the story _*gives chocolate cookies* _...oh and was that room always colorful..._*hic*_(_the ones who are not drunk: *stare at Miyako*_)... joke... uhh...**

_***everybody except Miyako & Mia & Akemi & Tsubasa & Tsuna & Hibari and Reborn sleeping on the floor***_

**Akemi & Tsuna: _*sweat drops*_**

**Mia: are they dead? _*pokes them with her feet*_**

**Reborn: _*smirks*_ looks like the kids can't hold liquor _(alcohol)_ without getting drunk~ _*drinks some more sake*_**

**Miyako: _*smiling*_ I don't own KHR or any character from it. The right full owner is Amano Akira-sensei but I do own my OC's...**

**Tsubasa*smiling*: _If_ Miya did own KHR then it would be A yaoi manga and kyoko wouldn't even live~**

**Miyako: _*smirking*_ so true... well Roll the chappy~**

**Warning: little Shonen-ai hint (R27 and 1827 in and at the very end of the chaper),AU-ish,OOCness and sorry if it's bad but I lack some sleep which I have due Watching an anime.**

**Beta-ed by: Mia Heartnet**

* * *

***Last time***

_**~Time skip next day at school~**_

**_In Tsuna's class_**

"It seems that to day there will be two more students in our class, you two may come in" said mice-sensei, the door opened and revealed two girls with blonde and brown hair respectively, the two girls walked in front of the class to introduced themselves.

"Yo, my name is Heartnet Mia, nice to meet you" said the girl with platinum curly blonde hair and has crystal-blue eyes with a grin on her face and like Akemi, instead of wearing a bow she wore a tie which was light blue but instead of wearing a black dress shirt like Akemi's, she wore a dark blue one.

"Hi, my name is Yagami Alice, nice to meet 'ya, and before you say anything me and Kao-chan are cousins from our mothers side" said the girl with brown hair, she had her brunette hair two low pigtails and had dark chocolate-brown eyes, she is shorter than Mia by a few inches and like Mia & Akemi instead of wearing a bow she wore a tie that black and instead of a white or black or blue dress shirt she wore a deep violet one and instead of white or black socks she wore violet and black striped on

* * *

_**~ In a nearby tree~**_

_'hmm...this is going to be an interesting school year' _though Reborn while watching them from the tree.

* * *

_**~Back To the class room~**_

The class room was now whispering to each other because they noticed that now, the new students who came always wore they uniform differently... how did they managed to go through Hibari-san...? the class shivered at the through of the demon perfect. While the girls _(minus Akemi, Chrome, Hana and Shitt. P.)_ were watching them with envy for they beauty, while the boys _(*cough-more-like-cough-almost-everyone-cough* minus The Dame-Duo, Gokudera and Yamamoto_) were staring with hearts at them. Mia sighed and Alice smiled obvious to the hearts in the eyes. What nobody did notice was that Akemi was the whole time smirking just like certain Hitman in nearby a tree. _Mice-sensei_ cleared his throat loudly so that he attracted the attention of the class which by the way was failing... terribly... Mia was starting to get irritated with the noisy class was about to explode and Alice who looked over to Mia was about to calm her down when...

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mia at the class who followed her orders like good puppies... it was so silent that you would be able to her it if a pin was drop to the ground... yeah, that's creepy. _Mice- sensei_ was about to say something when Alice cleared her throat so the class' attention was on her.

"If you Nezu-sensei don't mind the class can ask us questions" said Alice with a fake smile because in realy she trough how to kill him...well lets say she hates lying and she did a rescreach about him.

"E-etto... where are you from?" said a boy, let's name him Boy N.1, while staring at Mia blushing ten different shades of red _**(Miyako: *smirking* Oh La-La~ looks like someone is in love with Kao-chan~ Mia: cough-stalker-cough)**_ and some boys we're doing the same. The other half of the boys is staring while blushing slightly at Alice who still was obvious to them.

"Well we were born in England but later we moved to Italy. My Japanese is good cause she _*points at Alice*_ taught me. My Mother married a man that was from England and my aunt and A-chan's mother married a Japanese man and from what I heard is the name Alice from the bo... mpff _*Alice covers mouth*_" Alice who was still covering Mia's mouth smiled at the class but some how they got a feeling that if they didn't ignore what she was doing to Mia something bad was going to... then Alice smirked... like Hibari when he bites people to death... the class shivered...

_'S-scary... but there is no way that she is as bad as Hibari...right?'_

"Ano... how did you get through Hibari-sempai without being bitten to death?" asked Boy N.2, if possible, the smirk on Alice's face got wider _(she already let go of Mia... who was still gasping for air~)_. Alice who got a weird aura around her answered with sweet smile and innocent voice which had scared them really hard cause she said that as if it was the most normal thing in the world and that was:

"Hmm~ well as we were late by a minute for classes and as he looked at me and analyzed my uniform he said something about the lines of 'bite you to death' and forced me to fight him... he got on my nerves so I send him... to the infirmary..." she said smiling sweetly at them.

_'She is... worse that Hibari-sempai! and did she just say that she send him to the infirmary... alone...? ...I never want to get on her bad side, but she doesn't even look that strong...' _through the class.

"If I were you, I would't want to put up a fight or anger her cause... she just love to throw scissors _*takes quickly a step back*_ THE HELL ALICE!?" shouted Mia at Alice who was smiling and calmly got her violet scissors from the wall.

"You we're **_saying~_**" Mia and the rest of the class gulped. The voice she used was **_too_** clam and it sounded... I dunno... like it promised pain, _a lot_ of pain for Mia and them if they disobeyed her... and again the class shiver but this time **the whole class** _(including the Vongola's, two Shimon's and the Foresta boss)._

Now was the point where they through who was scarier she or Hibari. Hibari has a pair of tonfas who are already death dangerous but now, as they look at Alice who twirls her pair of scissors seemingly innocent even through they just witnessed that on wrong word and they would be dead in the matter of minutes... scratch that more like seconds... Yes, she was definitely more dangerous... and she had to be in their class... lovely, just lovely, isn't it?

"_You know **dear cousin of mine~** you shouldn't say that because it's not me who randomly throws **sharp** pencils at people, you know~_" said Alice **_too_** sweetly for them and Mia laughed nervously, but wait a minute... did she just said that Mia throws randomly sharp pencils? the class gulped yet again. Good God they were going to have to psychotic girls as they classmates. They were preying now for they lives **_(Miyako:*annoyed* Hey! I'm not a psychotic girl! Mia: Miyako you-! Miyako:*throws scissors while smiling dangerously with a killing intent at Mia* What. Did. You. Wanted. To. Say. Kao. Chan~? Mia: n-nothing Miyako-sama)_** to live through the rest of the school year(s). Mice-sensei who until now was silent cleared his throat so that the class was now watching him instead of the two transfer students.

"Y-Ya-Yagami-san a-and H-Heartnet-san, c-can y-you t-t-two take s-sit in t-the l-la-last r-row?" Mice-sensei stuttered as he felt the glare from Alice. Alice and Mia took their sits and the class _finally_ began.

* * *

**_~Time skip~_**

**- Alice's PoV -**

Mou~ the classes we're so boring~ I don't get how Kao-chan can stand them... oh well anyway now it's lunch time and I can't wait to eat~ _ah, food how I miss you~ _Now that I look around the class I notice that the Vongola's are here and so are the Shimon's... ara~? look it's the silver haired boy... I have an idea... kukuku... how about a little fun... I slowly got up from my sit and quietly sneaked up to the idiot. As I'm now right behind him I leaned slowly to his ear and whispered in a cold and scary voice:

"**_Boo~_**" and took quekly a step back

"GHAAAA!" he screamed... aww, is little Hayato scared? this will be fun year if I can tease someone this easy.

"What do you think your doing A-chan, huh?"

"KYAAAAAA!?" I screamed and turned around to see who scared me only to stare into crystal-blue eyes... I blinked once... twice... till it hit me.

"Damn it Mia, do you plan on giving me a heart attack?" I said to while she just stared at me, like it was totally normal to give me a shock that can cost my life...aha~ my poor heart...

"Just doing my job" she winked with a playful smirk in her lips.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, did she just admitted she was trying to kill me?

"Nothing, but Ojou-sama said that we should go to the rooftop to eat lunch with her and her friends but... if you don't want to eat lun-"

"Nonononononono!, I'll go!" I cut her off, got our lunch boxes, grabbed her hand and run to the roof.

_'Ah~ food my friend wait just a little bit longer till I come~'_

* * *

**_~8 Minuted later~_**

Finally we entered the rooftop, as we began to sit down Ojou-sama talked about something with Kao-chan, while I and the others we're eating I started to observe them. The boy who sat next to Ojou-sama has gravity defying brown-hair and big innocent chocolate-brown eyes... he looks quite delicate and short, a little feminine too... how do you call boy who are like that? hmm... ah! I got it! it's shota! ok, lets move one... the other has black hair and light brown eyes and is really tall... but I have a feeling that I have seen someone taller to be more precise almost 2 meters tall... someone who I used to know but... I can't remember...

Ok, back to this boy who has a PikaPika 100-watt smile again, it's like someone who I used to know but can't remember, an annoying but funny someone... he looks sporty too... hmmm... well the next boy looks more like a delinquent he has silver hair which reminds me of a Tako and jade eyes, from what I can see he behaves like a delinquent, but I can see that he is quite smart, anyway the more a think the more I want to eat... yummy Kao-chan food is always so delicious, but I wonder why my food always turns out different even in shape and color... Kao-chan said after she saw me cooking that she would make the food we eat but I asked her why we can't eat the food I made but she didn't tell me why... hmm I wonder~ oh well, it doesn't matter.

**- End of Alice's PoV -**

* * *

Lunch continued with an one-side brikering Gokudera and a laughing Yamamoto, Tsuna trying to calm down Gokudera before Hibari came and bit them to death... he shivered at the thought, somewhere the school a certain perfect sneezed _**(Miyako: *smirking* but in some other fanfictions you are pleased in how he bites you down in a 'different way'... Tsuna: *inocently titels head to side* ...such as? Mia: *massive nosebleed* c-cute... Miyako: *squeal* MOE~*cough* pardon my fan-girl side anyway come here a little bit...*Tsuna comes to her* well you see... *whispers something to him* Tsuna:*blushing madly and walks slightly dizzy... looks at Hibari... blushes more* Everybody*bilnks* Mia: Gahhhh! need to read yaoi! *runs to computer and drowns in yaoi)**_, Mia and Akemi talked and Alice who was happily eating her food was in her own little world where there was just food, after that the School was fairly Normal.

By the time when they had to go home, Akemi, Gokudera and Yamamoto we're going to Tsuna's, while Alice and Mia where walking to they're own home.

"So...what did you and Ojou-sama talk about...?" asked Alice, curiosity in her voice, while looking at the girl beside her, Mia just looked at her and smiled slightly, a glint of sadness shadowing them, but Alice didn't noticed it.

"Nothing really important, so don't worry... anyway, what do you think should I make for dinner tonight for everyone?" asked Mia, Alice stopped for a minute to think, not even aware that the subject was changed in the matter of seconds, Mia still looked at Alice waiting for what she would say.

"How about some English dishes?" asked Alice looking at Mia with a smile, Mia and nodded her head in approval and agreement which made Alice's smile wider as she linked her arm with Mia's, she dragged them to the supermarket.

After they got what they wanted they continued to walk home. The entered a gate with a crest on the middle, the symbol in it was a gun with a rose on it representing their Famiglia. Mia looked an Alice and patted her head making Alice look curiously to her older sister figure.

"Can you get this to the kitchen and prepare everything, today you can cook too if you want, ok?" said Mia smiling softly, Alice looked at Mia and a smile formed on her lips, she quickly took the bags and started running to the kitchen.

"Hai~" said a happy Alice.

* * *

**- Mia's PoV -**

I watched as Alice ran into the Mansion and stood up there until her body wasn't in my line of vision and her laugher couldn't be heard anymore, I sighed softly before my face turned serious and clenched her fists tightly.

_'I never thought that they would find us this fast, damn it! that Famiglia and that bastard of a Boss... that god damn bastard of a man! don't think I forgot what you did to Alice... no... to Asuka, because that's her name, her **real** name... Leonardo... you are the reason she can't remember her past, who she was and is, her family, her friends... because of you, your selfishness and greed, you destroyed my childhood and my best friend's life with that experiment of yours, but I can't just blame you... it's my fault too... that I couldn't save her in time and believed the lies you told me, but not anymore, this time I **Will** protect her, even if it's the last thing I do! and this time I'll destroy you'_ I thought grimly trying to calm my nerves.

The mere thougt of _**t**_**_hat man_** was enough to unleash my killing intent.

_**~Flashback~**_

"So what do you need to talk about boss? " I asked her after I saw the thoughtful look in her face, I didn't like it, she should be smiling.

"**_They _**found us" she said making sure Alice was distracted enough not to hear our conversation.

"Who are _t__hey_?" she couldn't be possibly be talking about _those_ people, I made sure they wouldn't be able to find us,_ they_ **shouldn't** be able to find us.

" _They _as in_ the famigilia from that** bastard** who destroyed your childhood and best friend's life_" I flinched at her words, but thankfully no one noticed, my eyes narrowed and my jaw tensed.

Just thinking about those people made my blood boil fervently, I wanted nothing more than go and find that son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did to us, but I knew better, it wouldn't bring back my and Alice's childhood, nor her memories, it would just make me drown in hate and self-loathing.

"H-how is that possible to find us that fast!?" I choked, not sure if it was because of the sob that threatened my throat or the scream that begged to be released.

" I really don't know, but our highest task is to protect Ali-no, Asuka, understood? and don't let anyone outside our Famiglia find out..." I nodded, I wouldn't let anyone hurt Asuka, not now, not ever, I would die before I let that happened and I would come back to life to stop it from happening, I don't care what I have to do.

"What about the Vongola and the Shimon famiglias?" even when the bosses looked like total weaklings I knew perfectly well that those little cuties were more perceptive that their friends gave them credit for, it wouldn't be long before they noticed something was off, besides, I knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, either that hitman or her love for Tuna-fish will make her spill the beans.

"Not now... it's not the right time _***sigh***_ when the time is right I'll tell them, for now just calm down... you know we'll try and will stop him no matter what"

**_~ End of Flashback~_**

I sighed once again as I recalled my conversation with Akemi, I knew she would her me and would do anything in her power to keep Asuka safe from those _dogs_, but that wasn't enough, I needed to start taking matters in my own hands, _'wait until the right time comes'_ I will wait for nothing! it might be too late by then, I wont risk it.

I needed to keep Asuka safe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who is this Leonardo? What famigilia is he from? Why do Akemi and Mia say that Alice's real name is Asuka? What did this Leonardo did to Alice that Mia hates him this much and what did he lie to Mia about? Well find out in the Next chapter of **_Dokidoki watashi no saisho no ai wa mafiafamiria no bosudesu!_**

* * *

***Oujo-sama: princess, young mistres**

***Onii-chan: big brother**

**Miyako: and... done! man, I hate writers Block and I got that in the middle of the chapter too...**

**Reborn: since the others are now in they room's again sleeping mostly because of headache... due to a certain someone _*looks at a certain girl*_**

**Miyako: _*sweat drops_* I didn't think that it would be this bad but anyway would you want to know what said to Tsuna?**

**Reborn: _'now, I'm interested I wonder since when what she said to MY dame-Tsuna hope that it has nothing to do with that skylark' *has dark aura around him*_**

**Miyako: _*smirk*_ well I said that He likes it when Hibari bites him in a different _ROMANTICAL _way**

**Mia: _*in the background*_ burn~!**

_***Gun shot***_

**Miyako:_ *smirking dangerously and has a pair of scissors in her hands*_ my, my REBORN I would be happy if you wouldn't you use your gun in my room... or your oh so expensive suits are going to meet my dear friend _*looks at the violet scissors then glares hard at Reborn*_**

**Reborn: _*gulps quietly and puts away his Leon gun* (Mia: ohhhh even Reborn is scared of A-chan! Reborn: *shoots Mia* shut up!)_**

**Miyako: _*smirks and plays with her scissors*_ anyway if you ask where I got the idea of the scissors is from Akashi Seijurou from Kuroko no Basuke which both**

**I don't own and somehow I wish It would be nice if he would be my Onii-chan***

**Reborn and Mia: _*shivers*_**

**Mia: they would definitely be brother and sister... too many similarities...**

**Miyako: _*smiles*_ anyway R&R Ja ne~**

**Reborn _*smirks*_ Ciao**

**Mia: Bye-bi~**


End file.
